Death Gun
Original Author: FlipLaScript Here we go again... Another Call of Duty, and another instance of them shoving useless DLC down out throats. Guns? Really? Melee weapons? Really? I bought the came because it's Call of Duty, and I bought the season pass for zombies. I also saved money in the long run. Do you know how frustrating it is, spending $100 and seeing new guns like the MX Grand and that MP40 ripoff? And don't even get me started on that new crossbow. I mean, I paid all this money and I don't get them. I'm sure you get the point. CoD used to be about skill. In Black Ops 1, if you sucked the the FAMAS, guess what? we're using the same gun. It's your skill, not the gun. At least, that's what I used to say. Until one day, I thought if I saved 10 bucks, I may as well use it on supply drops. Boy.... do I regret that decision. I spend $10 dollars and bot 1100 CoD points. I got noting interesting until the third supply drop. It gave me the rare sunshine camo for the Kn-44, the epic monochrome camo for the RK-5, and finally, I got the iron jim. Really?? I get a fuckin' crowbar!!!??? Joy while kids kill me with DLC rifles, snipers, SMGs, and shotguns, It's good to know that I can yell "STOP I GOT A CROWBAR AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!". But then, I got to the fifth and final supply drop. I got one common new reticle, one are violent camo for the KM, and finally, a rare infrared camo for the pharaoh. Wow! no wonder why people say these things are a waste of money... what a ripoff! As soon as I said that, the rare supply drop closed and a red mega supply drop replaced it. The thing about this one is that you didn't get three chances, there was only one chance of something, and I got a gun called Voodie BM. It wasn't epic, or rare, or even legendary, but something called "Mythical". It was an assault rifle class gun that looked incomplete in it's picture. Almost like a bad photoshop image, or a beta picture. Here's the screenshot. I immediately equipped it to my class. It didn't have any attachments, just the plain gun. I thought this was cool, since I could use the extra points for wildcards instead. I joined a random deathmatch. We were losing 67-15. I spawned in with the new gun and, holy shit, this gun was the god of all guns, with the damage of an intervention, but with the fire rate of a PPSH, and the stability of an ACR. This was the perfect gun. A one shot killing weapon that wasn't a sniper, or a shotgun, and naturally, when you have a gun like this, you come bacj to win at 100-287. I logged of of my Playstation 4 and I had a headache. It wasn't bad, but, I never get headaches, which was weird. I went to bed as usual. As soon as I got up, and went and played with this gun some more. It was like the gun was calling for me to play it, or you know, the game is so much more fun now that I have the most OP gun ever. I decided to go for headshots because I could bet gold camo for it. I spend hours grinding, and at about 50 headshots in, I get hit with a headache that I never felt before. It was so painful that I blacked out. I didn't tell anyone and my parents thought I was asleep, so I decided to keep that little incident to myself. Days go by and I don't use that gun at all and strangely, I don't have any problems with my health anymore. Until one day, I got into a lobby with a bunch of level 1 thousands and of course, I wanted to kick their asses. I pulled out the Voodie BM and kicked all their asses. It was Friday night and I didn't have to go to school that next day, so this was just the beginning, I was about 5 headshots away from gold. Once I hit a hundred headshots, my headache comes back worse than ever, to the point that I screamed out in pain. During all that time, I didn't know someone had killed me and picked up my weapon. The same guy found me at spawn and shot me in the head. I collapsed in real life. Thankfully, my friend Bert was so worried that he called my parents who found me lifeless on my bedroom floor and got me to a hospital. The doctors told me that I suffered an aneurysm and that I was lucky to be alive, but there was little to no chance of me surviving through the week. With nothing to lose, I emailed Treyarch with a letter asking who put the gun in the game and showed them the same screenshot I showed you asking of the gun's origins. A week later, I got a response. "This gun was made by an intern from Haiti. Weird things happened with beta testers got headshots with it. Seizures, and even aneurysms happened, so we scrapped the design and fired the intern. Also, "BM" stands for Black Magic. With regards, Mark Lamia, studio head of Treyarch." Category:Video games Category:Call of Duty Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Internet